


Падая с небес

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Action, F/F, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финал фильма "Чужие-4" - Рипли и Колл за несколько минут до падения "Бетти" на Землю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падая с небес

«Бетти» кувыркалась в бездонном пространстве космоса, крохотная горошина в огромной жестянке. Мир кувыркался вместе с нею и вокруг нее. Рядом умирала рукотворная сверхновая – гибла взорвавшаяся «Аурига». Огонь и пустота, объединившись в едином порыве, уничтожили все. Следы преступлений и открытий, трупы убийц и невинных жертв. Уродливо-прекрасные тела ксеноморфов, до последнего мгновения яростно боровшихся за право выжить. В аду перекрученного железа и пылающего кислорода погибли останки королевы Чужих, растерзанной собственным отпрыском. Взорвалась лаборатория с уродливыми копиями той женщины, что некогда была уоррент-офицером Эллен Рипли с корабля «Ностромо».  
Смерть стояла у пульта управления «Ауригой», прокладывая курс туда, где скрещиваются пути всех погибших кораблей и астронавтов. Смерть правила на объятом пламенем корабле, а маленькая «Бетти», ревя разношенными турбинами, пыталась вырваться из гибельного водоворота.  
Прохладно-синяя Земля приветливо сияла с небес. Такая прекрасная и гостеприимная с виду, если забыть о том, что бОльшая часть земного шара теперь совершенно непригодна для жизни. Смерть, смерть повсюду, и спасающаяся «Бетти» тоже отмечена ее прикосновением. Зияющий черным провалом расколотый иллюминатор, бардак в шлюзовом отсеке, едкая кровь-кислота и вязкая слизь. Он погиб здесь, отпрыск Королевы и ребенок Рипли, не Чужой и не человек. Зачатое и рожденное в противоестественном союзе дитя двух рас, равно чуждое обеим. Обманутое и погубленное чудовище, триумф науки, кошмар наяву. Убитый кровью своей фальшивой матери и вакуумом, не ведающим сострадания.  
\- Держись, Рипли, держись! – надрывается Колл. Под рев сервомоторов медленно смыкаются тяжелые створки шлюза. Удерживать надо саму Колл – ледяное дыхание Космоса влечет легкую девушку-андроида к себе. Рипли изловила ее за воротник, мертвой хваткой сжав в горсти скользкую ткань. Двери неспешно закрывались, «Бетти» швыряло из стороны в сторону – обезумевший Бог в ярости пинал ногами маленький упрямый кораблик, не желавший сдаваться. – Держись!  
\- Да держусь я, не ори, - скрежетнула Рипли. Свободной рукой она пыталась вцепиться хоть в что-нибудь. Наплевать, во что, сойдет и оголенный провод, сыплющий искрами. Но опоры не находилось, и при следующем толчке они с Колл отправились в полет, переплетясь руками и ногами. Два тела с хрустом врезались в переборку. Андроид издала невнятный щелкающий звук, словно внутри нее что-то сломалось. – Цела?  
\- Да. Нет. Не знаю, - Колл судорожно дернула головой. – Мы на ходу? Движемся?  
\- А хрен его знает, - отозвалась Рипли. Судя по ощущениям, «Бетти», как подбитый самолет былых времен, должна была вот-вот вычертить в ясных небесах черную дугу своего последнего полета. Но корабль держался, цеплялся за жизнь из последних механических сил. Также, как Колл сейчас цеплялась за Рипли, и в ее темных глазах стыл неподдельный, человеческий страх. Утон или не утон, андроид или нет – матрица сознания Аннали Колл впитала все возможные человеческие эмоции. В том числе и страх перед неотвратимостью гибели.  
«А мне, каково мне сейчас? Мне все едино, жить или умирать. Там, на земле, я буду чужой. Черт, формально я даже не человек. Клон, демон из пробирки, призрак давно умершей Эллен Рипли. Я никто. Меня не существует. Удачный восьмой экземпляр. Без прошлого, без будущего. Я не боюсь смерти, а вот она, механизм, полупроводники навалом, боится умереть. Колл хочет жить, а я?.. Есть в этом паршивом мире, в этой гребаной Вселенной хоть одна вещь, ради которой стоило бы жить?»  
«Бетти» лихо кренится набок, Рипли невольно прижимает Колл к себе. Как несколько часов назад, целую вечность тому, в церкви «Ауриги», их лица оказываются близко-близко – и при очередном сотрясении их губы встречаются. Впиваются. Сталкиваются, как гибнущие в солнечном огне планеты. Корабль швыряет из стороны в сторону, он летит навстречу гибели – или спасению. Колл стонет, но звука не слышно, он лишь угадывается по движению ее губ. Она меньше и легче Рипли, ее так легко оторвать от лязгающих стальных решеток пола, распластав по изогнутой стене. Колл извивается всем телом, такая человечная под своей оболочкой андроида. Наверное, ей больно – хотя вряд ли роботы способны испытывать физическую боль. «Бетти» скручивает судорога, переборки грохочут, содрогаясь.  
Раздирая воздух, объятый пламенем, корабль падает в объятия Земли, пронзая атмосферу.  
Еще мгновение – и «Бетти» переходит на планирующий полет. Она скользит, она парит, и Колл широко открывает изумленные глаза, не спрашивая, но констатируя:  
\- Мы живы.  
\- Ага, - подтверждает Рипли. - И садимся.  
\- Возможно, у нас даже хватит удачи не разбиться при посадке, - вымученно шутит Колл. Не отодвигается, не пытается высвободиться. Просто стоит, переводя дух и вопрошающе глядя на Рипли, пока в блоках и переходах «Бетти» мечется требовательный металлический голос с мостика:  
\- Колл? Колл, мать твою, ты жива? Колл! Рипли! Да где вы там шляетесь?.. Живо в рубку!


End file.
